


Into the Spotlight

by CantarellaRose



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: Sukone Tei was once a member of the famous idol group Vipperloid. However, she didn't want to keep the "yandere" image her contract forced her into.Not too long after, an unexpected friend offers her a chance.





	Into the Spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long ago for a Vocaloid Amino thing, I initially intended for this to be multi-chapter but I don't think I'll ever actually finish chapter two since I don't really have a drive to write Vocaloid fics anymore. Anyway, I'll just post this here since I left VA.

The lobby of Yamaha Productions was uncharacteristically quiet. Then again, it was past midnight on a weekday.   
  
Tei lightly tapped her fingers against her chair. Red eyes darting around the room from boredom and nervousness.   
  
She let out a heavy sigh.   
  
What the Hell was she doing here? Tei was a part of 774 Productions, a member of the unit Vipperloid. Yamaha Productions is supposed to be the home of her rivals!   
  
Right?   
  
The sound of a door opening broke through Tei's thoughts. An all too familiar pair of teal pigtails sat across from Tei.   
  
Miku handed her a steaming mug, "Here." Her voice was soft and gentle.   
  
Tei carefully took the mug from her, "Thanks." She winced at how hoarse her voice was.   
  
An awkward silence took over the room as Tei took slow sips from the mug.   
  
"So," Miku spoke up after what felt like an eternity, "What happened back there?"   
  
Tei stared down at the tea swirling in her mug. "... I quit." she muttered.   
  
Miku's eyes went wide, "You what!?"   
  
The white-haired girl looked up, "I quit 774Pro and Vipperloid."   
  
"May I ask why?" Miku bit her lip nervously.   
  
Tei let out a dry chuckle, "It's fine." She took a deep breath, "I was, well, done with what the president and the producer were having Vipperloid and I do. I was disgusted by part of my contract as well."   
  
"Disgusted?"   
  
Tei furrowed her brow, "My contract required me to put on that... act." She spat out the word as if it were poisoned.   
  
"By act, do you mean the whole thing with Len and I?" Miku asked hesitantly.    
  
Tei nodded, "I don't like him in that way at all, he's fourteen for God's sake! And, I never hated you either. In fact, you were an inspiration for me when I was still in school. Hell, I still look up to you." She admitted sheepishly. A light pink dusted her cheeks.   
  
Miku giggled softly, "While I appreciate the compliment, I think it's a good thing you got out of it while you still could. However..." she looked Tei in the eye, "What are you going to do now?"   
  
"That's the problem." Tei sighed, "I dropped out of school to join 774Pro, and I cut off contact with my family when I found out my father was stealing money from my account." Her voice cracked for a moment, "There's not really anywhere else to go now."   
  
The teal-haired girl went quiet. After about a minute, she reached for a pen and pulled a notepad from her bag. She quickly scribbled something down, ripped it from the pad, and handed it to Tei.   
  
"What is th-"   
  
"We're holding auditions tomorrow." Miku pointed to the paper, "I've written down the time when two girls who are auditioning as a unit are coming, I want you to come here at least half an hour early. Just in case one of them arrives early, if not we can do a quick brunch instead." She gave her a warm smile.    
  
Tei stared at the note dumbfounded, "I. Don't know what to say..."   
  
She felt tears forming in her eyes. She stood up, went over to the girl and hugged her tightly.   
  
"Thank you, so much." she hiccuped.   
  
Miku smiled once more, "Anything for a friend."


End file.
